James second chance
by fullofthoughts
Summary: This story takes place primarily over the week after Lily's death. James was gone for a moment and when he comes home, shes dead... His reaction. His vengence. His promise to his son. His new beginning. THis is complete, just not all posted yet.
1. Happiness to Horror

Well, this is the start of my series. I have up until Hogwarts planned out (and much of it typed out), and it will be busy. This first part focuses on James and takes place from a few hours before Voldemort attacks Godric's Hollow to around a week after. The End of this section takes place over a few months and is mainly just interlude for the next section of the story. I hope you enjoy, Possibly review, but if you don't I won't hold it against you. I'll be honest and say I'm not writing this for recognition, or for your enjoyment. I'm doing this for a far more selfish reason. I'm doing this in an effort to alleviate some of my boredom. This first part is 10 chapters will be posted over the next few days.

I suppose this is the section where I'm supposed to say I don't own Harry Potter or anything.... So... yeah...... I don't OWN _ANYTHING!_ ... that being said. ENJOY, or don't... I'll be working on this whether or not you do.

Chapter 1 That Fateful Night.

On the night of saturday October 31, 1981, James and Lily Potter were at their home in Godric's Hollow with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, celebrating Halloween. There son, Harry, was upstairs in his bed, sleeping soundly while the celebrations were going on.

This celebration was not just for Halloween, earlier that day Lily had told James she was pregnant again, and so, he, along with 2 of his best friends were celebrating that as well. Sirius pulled out some firewhiskey to celebrate and soon, all the males were drinking. Lily, being pregnant, and quietly despising the drink, obstained and was having tea.

Remus was still recovering from a particularly bad tranformation which happened earlier in the week, and the normally sober marauder had more than he could handle. Sirius, who was happy for James and Lily, while at the same time harboring feelings of emptiness from all his short-term relationships, and sadness at his brothers recent death, also allowed himself to get more drunk than he planned. James giving into the glares from his wife, only had a few shots and thought it a decent compromise.

By the time Sirius or Remus were really drunk, Lily announced she was going upstairs. She hated seeing her husbands friends like that. She knew the marauders were a rowdy bunch when she was in school, but, it seemed they weren't drinking for fun anymore, they were drinking as a way to cope with the recent deaths, and the failed missions for the Order of the Phoenix. She knew the announement of another child should be a happy occasion, but she couldn't help but feel the depressing times they were all in were getting to everybody and fear of bringing a child into this world.

As the night was rounding out and Sirius and Remus announced they should go. James realizing they had too much to drink to try apparating, offered them the couches on the living room for the night, but, they argued and said that they should go home.

"Listen guys, if you aren't going to stay here, I sure as hell am not going to allow you to apparate in the condition you are in", James said.

"Listen here Prongs," Sirius said. "I know you just found out you were gonna be a father again, but that doesn't mean you are our dad and can tell us what we should or shouldn't do." Remus, in his drunken stupor merely nodded.

"Moony, Padfoot, us marauders got a reputation to uphold." James knew going after them this way would get there attention. "It would be a shame if we died from a horrible splinching accident caused by our own stubbornness when all around there is death and destruction. I mean, just last week Benjy Fenwick was pretty much obliterated from death eaters. Albus said only pieces of him were found. If your gonna go, wouldn't that be the way to do it? Fighting, rather than some stupid splinching accident?"

Moony, the sensible one even when drunk, chose to speak up at this time, "Padfoot, I think he is right... I know for a fact I couldn't have come up with that little speach right there right now, and I'm the smartest of all of you."

"If your not going to stay here," James said, "at least let me side-along apparate you back to your homes."

Remus replied, "Alright, but you better tell Lily before you leave."

Sirius threw in, "And don't you dare tell anyone else I let you do this."

James smiled, "Of course not, like I said, 'we marauders have a reputation to uphold.'"

He ran upstairs to tell Lily he would be taking them home. When he made it to their room he found she wasn't there. He went to the nursery to see if she was with Harry, sure enough she was. She was looking beautiful standing over their sleeping child with a smile on her face. As he walked over to her and put his arm around her. He glanced down at his child, and smiled himself, he was clutching a stuffed animal in the shape of a stag. They watched him sleep in silence for a few moments before James finally spoke up. "Lily, I'm gonna take Sirius and Lupin home. They are not in any condition to apparate without serious risk of splinching." His wife merely nodded and continued watching their child.

He came back downstairs and grabbed hold of his stumbling friends and walked them out of the house to where the wards extended and apparated them to there respective homes.

When he returned he looked around in horror at his home. It was bathed in green light from the dark mark hanging in the air above it. There was part of a wall missing, and he could see right into the nursery. The front door was off its hinges. He ran into the home not knowing or caring if there was any death eaters left there, all he cared for was his wife and child. His legs carried him without concious thought, he entered the front door, didn't raise his wand, didn't look left or right, just ran forward to the stairs.

Walking into the open nursery and tripped on something, as he only had eyes for one thing. His wife, with a look of horror on her face was lying on her side, next to the crib. His son pressed between her breasts. He collapsed to his knees and started crying unashamedly. He absently let his glasses drop to the ground as he covered his eyes with his hands in a futile attempt to block out the images he was seeing.

After a while he realized he was not the only one crying. Still teary eyed he looked up and saw his only child moving. Slowly, as if fearing this was a figment of his imagination, he slid over on his knees until next to his family. He gently lifted his son away from his wife and looked at him. He was scared for his son as he saw an open wound on his forehead and blood dripping down his face.

He whipped out his wand and started casting, as clearly as he could with a throat raw from crying all the healing spells he could think. At first he was glad for his days as the marauders because as they were prone to injuries they had learned many healing spells. However nothing seemed to be working. Knowing something had to be done, he started running towards the apparition point.

He knew of the dangers of apparating with a small child, but dangers of apparating with small child be damned, his child needed help. Lily never would have forgive him if he let there child die from blood loss because he was too thick to see if either of them were alive. He just prayed he was too late, and with that on his mind, he apparated to St. Mungo's.


	2. More Questions than Answers

I suppose this is the section where I'm supposed to say I don't own Harry Potter or anything.... So... yeah...... I don't OWN _ANYTHING!_ ... that being said. ENJOY, or don't... I'll be working on this whether or not you do.

Chapter 2 ST. Mungos

"I need some help," James cried as he entered the Hospital.

The reception witch immediately hopped up from her seat at the site of this man clearly distraught holding a baby that seemed to be dripping blood. She used a patronus to call the Pediatric Healer. She then conjured a stretcher that looked like a basinette with wheels, but had the sterile, pure feel, of everything in this hospital. James set down his infant child whose skin was no longer the pale pink of an infant, but a ghostly pale. The only parts of the child that weren't pale, were a dark crimson from the blood leaving his forehead, that had been smeered over much of the face.

"What happened?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but, I will need aurors when I tell the story. My wife is dead, and my child very well could be soon. I know a decent bit of healing spells and nothing seems to work, I'm guessing very dark magic gave him that cut on his forehead."

The nurse, upon hearing that, sent out another patronus to the curse healer. She then looked toward the aurors assigned to guard the hospital during the war. It was at this time that the Pediatric healer showed up and immediately started going to work with various diagnosing spells.

"What happened to this child?"

"I'm not really sure, I was taking some friends home, so I was gone for around 10 minutes. When I get back and there was the Dark Mark over it. My wife is dead with the appearance of the killing curse used on her, I just don't know... I saw them..." He let out a stifled sob. "I heard him cry, so I grabbed him and left. Lily is still lying there, dead. Please help Harry! He is all I have left!"

Somewhere in the middle of this the Healer looked at the receptionist and nodded. She ran behind her counter for a bit of calming drought and made James drink the potion. The curse healer was arriving then. The 2 healers, Harry, James, and an auror James didn't bother looking at were off to the Curse ward.

Despite the calming drought, James still was crying, but was calmed enough to know that his crying wasn't helping anyone, and was trying to get it under control. When the healers entered the room they made James stay outside and so he watched through the window as the healers waved there wands in complex patterns and muttered incantations, and shoved potions into his childs mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity, the healers looked at eachother with an exhausted smile but there eyes were laced with worry, and started heading towards the door.

"Mr. Potter, please come in. We have got your child stabilized. and I think we will soon be moving him to the pediatric ward, but I assumed you would want to see him first. When we are moving him, I would like you to sit down with us and Auror Longbottom and tell us exactly what you know."

James caught most of what was being said, but, he didn't care. His eyes, his being, his soul was on his son, no longer blood covered, but still quite pale.

"Is he asleep?" he asked quietly.

"The short answer is he is in a healing sleep. We believe it was just because of blood loss, and once the potions he is on start replenishing his blood he will hopefully awake. That being said, we aren't sure what curse hit him, and it could possibly be a longer recovery time than expected."

"Thank you, could I have a moment alone with him?"

"Sure, we will be right outside if you need us."

"Harry, you gave me quite a scare there. I thought I had lost you. Now listen to me son, I am sorry for not being there when you and your mom needed me most, but I promise I'll be there for you until the day I go to be with your mother. I'm sorry for allowing this to happen. Your mother was an amazing woman Harry, she was the most smart, funny, beautiful, courageous, kind, loving person I have ever met, and I will love her til the day I die, and beyond. I'm rambling again. I'm just lost without her.... Harry, you are to be my purpose now, please get better, I love you." With that, James broke down again and started crying.

The Healers and the Auror outside the window couldn't tell what he was saying, but could see this man was clearly devastated. It broke their hearts to watch and eventually all of them sat down teary eyes and turned away, no longer able to watch.

Eventually the pediatric healer pulled herself together and got up and knocked on the door. When she decided she wasn't going to get a response, she entered and gently said, "Mr. Potter, we need to move your son now, then we will all sit down and have a little chat ok?" James just nodded but didn't remove his eyes from his son.

She walked back outside and got a healer in training and returned. They gently removed James from the side of the bed and started rolling Harry away. They brought James into a cozy little office that had some comfortable chairs and a warm fireplae. James noticed none of this as he was still in shock over what happened.

"Mr. Potter," came a gentle, motherly voice James recognized. Being addressed seemed to shake him out of his shock. He looked up and saw Alice Longbottom, who was in the Order of the Phoenix and he knew her well enough to think of her as Alice, "We need to know what happened."

He choked back a sob, "Lily, sh-sh-she told me that she was pregnant again.... Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were celebrating that." At this point the healers forced on him another, stronger Calming drought. He was quietly crying for a minute, then it seemed the potion was working, and he was silent. For fear of losing it again, he stayed quiet a little longer.

Finally the voice that spoke seemed to be calm and collected, but it was clear it was just the potion was doing its job. "Remus, Sirius and I, we started drinking. I only had a few, but Remus and Sirius were way past what they should have had. I knew they shouldn't be apparating, so, I told 'em to sleep on my couch. They refused, so, I said I would side-along apparate them home. I told Lily what I was doing. We then walked them to the apparition point, and left. I dropped off Remus first, then Sirius. I couldn't have been gone 5 minutes.

"When I got home, the Dark Mark was above the house, and a piece of the wall was missing to the nursery. I ran, not even thinking, to the room, and saw Lily holding Harry. She was clearly dead, and I thought Harry was too, I dropped to my knees and started crying. After some time of doing this, it could have been seconds, or minutes, I don't really know, I realized I wasn't the only one crying. I took a closer look and discovered Harry alive, but covered in blood. I cast every healing charm I knew, and none worked, I ran to the apparition point, holding my child, and came here. "

Auror Longbottom maintained her composure, barely, and asked in a forced voice to the Healers, "What happened since then?"

"We have worked our best, but the child has lost a lot of blood. We have got him stable, but until he wakes up or we find out what curse it was that hit him we will not know more," the pediatric healer said, and turned toward the curse healer.

"Well, he has been struck with a curse likes of which I am honestly not sure of and until we know what the curse was that hit him, all we can try to do is treat the symptooh. It kept the wound open for quite some time. We went over healing spells, counter-curses, even tried cauterizing the wound. Nothing worked, and then, I don't know what happened. It seemed to have just closed on its own." The father and Auror sat silently for a little bit, before the pediatric healer started talking again.

"His magical energy seems to have grown and is closer to that of a 3 year old rather than an 15 month old, and once he is in good health, it could be quite a bit further than that. Even though this curse made him much stronger, it almost killed him in the process. I don't know why his wound just closed. It seemed like his body was trying to protect itself and knew we couldn't. He could have some metamorphmagus in him which could be found out with a test, but it hasn't been done yet, nor do I have the ability to do the test."

It was the Alice's turn to talk again, "Do you know who would want to kill your wife and Child?"

James gave her a look that said she already knew the answer. Her being in the Order, and them both knowing either could have been the prophesied parents, but knew that the details of the prophesy were not public knowledge. Deciding to follow Dumbledore's orders, that part was left out and James responded by saying, "It's no secret that my family were against Death Eaters and Voldomort. We went into hiding when we learned we would be targeted by them. What was a secret was that we had the fidelius charm placed over our home. Another secret is that we picked someone who we didn't think would be suspected to be our secret keeper. Most would have thought Sirius Black, or Remus Lupin, nobody would have thought the person we chose, or so we thought. Peter Pettigrew was our secret keeper. He must have betrayed us, and told whomever it was that atttacked the home where we lived."

At this time the other Auror came in, this one James didn't recognize. He whispered something to his partner Alice. Auror Longbottom then nodded and turned to James, "Mr. Potter, Some Aurors have gone to the scene of a Dark Mark in the West Country. It has been removed, but they cannot see or investigate the home. Am I right in assuming that this is more than likely your home?" James nodded. "I'm going to need you to take someone there. Also, leaving Lily lying there is not a good way to honor her memory. Not only is a disrespect to her memory, but theres rumors of inferi being made, so, you probably want her safely buried as soon as possible. There are a few Aurors I can refer you to, or I can go with you."

James quickly decided on having Alice accompany him. He ensured Harry would be protected in case anyone attempted to kill him again by having a family elf watch over him. Then quickly went to the apparition point in St. Mungos and left with Auror Alice Longbottom to search the House.


	3. Overcome

I suppose this is the section where I'm supposed to say I don't own Harry Potter or anything.... So... yeah...... I don't OWN _ANYTHING!_ ... that being said. ENJOY, or don't... I'll be working on this whether or not you do.

Chapter 3~ overcome

When they arrived they were all business searching the bottom floor for any clues. The door was off its hinges, but nothing else seemed out of place. They met at the stairs and James turned to Alice and said, "Before you go up, could I have a moment alone with Lily." Alice only nodded and waited at the bottom of the stairs.

James mustered his courage and walked upstairs. He looked upon the love of his life, unmoving. Slowly he started moving towards her, not taking in his surroundings, and he tripped on something. Vaguely remembering doing the same the night before he looked at what he tripped on. He ignored it for now and looked at his wife, his life, his Lily.

He closed her eyes, and knelt beside her, apologizing and promising he would take care of their son, and honor her memory. When they found out that they could be the next targets of Voldemort they decided that if either should live and the other die, the surviving one should fall in love again, they shouldn't deny themselves a possibility of a second love. The one who has passed would want the one still here to be happy. He promised her that if he should ever fall in love, he would honor her wishes, even if he doubted he would ever find love again.

Finally he turned around to gaze upon what caused him to stumble. He saw a wizard robe, black, what appeared to be very expensive leather. Where then hand should be was a pale, almost bone like wand. Knowing some Aurors couldn't be trusted, he quickly pocketed it. He then searched the pockets, finding a ring in one that had a lion on it, he pocketed that to.

He called Alice up and allowed the Auror a chance to look around and see the scene while he went to his bedroom, thinking of his wife. He remembered the loving nights they spent together, the playful banter they exchanged. He looked at her wardrobe, and remembered that little black dress that hugged her curves just right. The way it looked on her drove him wild. He went to her vanity and smelled the lingering scent of vanilla and something that he couldn't quite name, but knew was both his and her favorite perfumes. He saw her jewelry box which had been left to her from his mother who had passed not long after their engagement.

He thought of their engagment, he had been so nervous. It had been only a few weeks since their graduation from Hogwarts. He took her to Paris for a night on the town. She was wearing that black dress he loved, and he was wearing a nice suit. They walked along the Seine. They saw some of the magical history of the city, he wasn't particularly interested, but knew she liked history. They ended up at a restaurant that served only the most wealthy. They had talked all meal, barely tasting it, as their attention was only on the other. They then returned to walking along the Seine and just talked, and shared the occasional kiss until the sun started rising over the trees. He was about to chicken out when Lily spoke up.

"James, I think I know why you brought me out here, and if I am right, you should just ask, because we both know what answer you will get."

Shocked, James just stared at her for a moment, and saw the love in her eyes. He dropped to one knee and said, "Lily, I know we haven't always seen eye to eye. I know I can be big headed, and stubborn. I know I haven't always been nice to your friends. Lily, I have been in love with you since first year at school. I know we have our dif-"

"Has anyone ever told you speaches aren't really your thing?" Lily teased.

Baffled at the interruption he paused for a moment. When he continued he didn't catch onto the 'just do it already' hint Lily provided and bouldered on. "Lily when I look to the future I can't imagine a life without you. You are what makes me want to be a better pers-"

"Oh shut up James, YES!" They instantly had their arms around eachother and their mouths connected with as much passion and emotion as they could convey. They kissed the way only young lovers can.

He smiled at the memory and almost felt as if he were complete again. The feeling and emotion he was overcome with reminded him of the feelings he had when he watched her walking down the aisle her face shining with love. Later in the day he was told it was a beautiful ceremony, however he barely noticed. His heart, his mind, his soul was focused on the red head walking down the aisle. He still has no idea what he said, as vows. He knows that Lily and he wrote there own. Some of the guests said they were beautiful, but, he was overcome by love and beauty that he didn't notice anything happening. He asked Sirius and Remus afterwards, and they laughed at him and refused to say.

Now, Lily was dead, and he only had 3 thoughts: revenge on Pettigrew, His son Harry, and finding out who that wand belonged to, even if he had some idea. He quickly called an elf to transport her body to the family plot when Alice was done with her investigation. Knowing that Harry would be fine a few more hours under Auror watch at the hospital, he went to get his boys to take care of the rat.


	4. The Fall of the Rat

I suppose this is the section where I'm supposed to say I don't own Harry Potter or anything.... So... yeah...... I don't OWN _ANYTHING!_ ... that being said. ENJOY, or don't... I'll be working on this whether or not you do.

Chapter 4~ The Fall of the Rat

An hour, a few sobering potions, James, Sirius and Remus went in search of Pettigrew. They followed a tracking charm slyly placed on something he never left home without, an old sword that his father had given him. The charm was placed by Sirius when it was decided that Peter would be the secret keeper.

They tracked him to an old motel in a rundown subarb of London, but, he wasn't alone. When they arrived there were a few people in black cloaks dragging crying girls into the room. Some of the girls couldn't have been older than 15. You could hear one or two crying as they were dragged. As they crossed the threshold to the room, they went silent, a silencing charm was up.

"Their gonna rape those girls!" Sirius cried. While he was known as a womanizer, he never forced himself on anyone. He abhorred the thought of rape.

"They must be stopped! Peter in particular, he and I have a score to settle." James and Sirius exchanged a look and made to move, when Remus grabbed their arms and pulled them back.

"Wait, we don't know how many of them there are." Remus said thoughtfully. Even with some of the men busy it could be dangerous, and 3 people on who knows how many Death Eaters wasn't good odds.

"I don't care, Pettigrew is in there too!" James said and made to move again, only to be pulled back again.

"We could have the entire order here in 30 minute, we could have a few of our strongest here in 5." Remus reasoned.

"I don't think we have 30 minutes, so, copy the address and we'll go get who we can in 5! James, you stay here, and continue scoping the place out, we'll be right back." Sirius said, and then he and Remus left to get a strike team.

James stayed watching for any drastic change while waiting on the others. Frank and Alice Longbottom were the first to show. Alice had finished her shift after investigating the house and got Frank ready knowing that James would call upon them soon. They said their child, Neville, was being watched by Franks mother. Next was Alastor Moody, and he was quickly followed by Arthur Weasley.

Arthur was a new member, and had a love for all things muggle, which helped the order create a few weapons based on various muggle weaponry to use. However, this being such short notice, he didn't manage to bring any. He, his wife and children for a long while were not going to join the order. However, recently he lost 2 brother-in-laws and as such, he knew his family was a target anyway. The last arrivals were Aberforth and Albus Dumbledore.

Everyone quickly was given the facts as they knew them, and came up with a plan. They all were disillusioned. Albus had brought a few ward stones that didn't allow apparition or portkey travel but they only lasted about a minuted after a charge. They also cost quite a bit of power to charge so most could only charge them once. They knew they had to act quickly. The team Got into position by the door, and placed the stones. Their weakest fighters, Arthur Weasley and Alice Longbottom were the ones to power the stones as the others breached the door.

They entered a room which was obviously magically expanded, and against one wall was a dozen occupied beds. Against the other wall was a few Death Eaters waiting there turns.

As the order entered there was quickly a big fight that broke out. James, Sirius and Remus quickly saw there main target. Peter was next to the first bed, fighting with Frank Longbottom, using both his sword and wand. Frank Got hit with a stray spell from another death eater which caused a lapse in concentration and he ended up being skewered with the sword. When Peter saw James and the fury on his face, he started to run. James wasn't going to let that happen, he sent a quick trip jinx, and Pettigrew ended up stabbing himself through the abdomen with the sword as he went down.

The death eaters whose "turn" it was, didn't put up much of a fight before being stunned and the most of the others were caught by surprise and went down quickly also. The few that put up a fight were none other than Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood and Yaxley, who were against Moody and the Dumbledores.

Most of the members of the assault team were relatively unscathed. Only Frank was seriously injured, and as the ward stones fell Alice was by his side. She was still only a novice in field healing though and was quickly losing the fight for her husband.

The others rounded up the deatheaters; a quick incarcerous, and an extra stunning for good measure before the aurors were called in. As the captured were carted off, one surprise was found in the group and that was the son of the Head of the DMLE, Barty Crouch Jr. As the aurors used their prisoner transport portkeys to transfer the captured to their holding cells until they could be processed in the morning. Their wands were rounded up and then the aurors were asking a few questions to members of the Order and in particular Albus. They then were on there way, hopeful to get out of the way to a couple of field healers called in from St. Mungos as one of their own, Frank Longbottom, was injured and possibly dying.

The Healers first went to Frank, and after a few minutes of work said that they weren't going to be able to save him, the most they could do, was delay the inevitable. With other people to heal, they decided to try to give him his last few moments to live, in peace, with his wife.

The healers did all they could for the young women who were still lying on the bed, crying. Most had to be stunned to let the people with wands close to them as they just went through a horrific experience by people wielding them, so the wizards knew they wouldn't be trusted. After their healing they went to the fighters who were relatively uninjured, a few bleeding from dark curses or things of the like, but, nothing too bad as an obliviator made the muggle girls forget what happened.

James felt like his wife and unborn child were avenged, and wanted to sleep. He knew that for now he had to get Harry from the childrens ward at St. Mungos before going to a secret family home and hopefully getting some sleep.

James bid everyone goodbye and went to get his son.


	5. Harry's Treatment

I suppose this is the section where I'm supposed to say I don't own Harry Potter or anything.... So... yeah...... I don't OWN _ANYTHING!_ ... that being said. ENJOY, or don't... I'll be working on this whether or not you do.

Chapter 5~ Harry's treatment

When James returned to St. Mungos he discovered from the healers that Harry had woken up but now was currently asleep by using a infant sleeping draught. They said in the morning they would like to do a few tests, and then he would most likely be free to go. James was offered a bed in a private room with Harry to get some rest.

James didn't get any rest that night. A mixture of sorrow over his loss, happiness over Harry being ok, adrenaline from the fight, sorrow over the loss of a friend, Frank, along with a sense of closure at the death of Peter, and accomplishment of capturing helping his team capture 15 death eaters, ensured that he was in a state of almost shock over the events of that night.

In the 3 hours until day break he just laid there, wondering what the day had in store, and only prayed he managed to pass out sometime soon. When the Healers came in and said Harry would probably wake up soon Jame was relieved. James had never liked hospitals, and he was getting a little cabin fever. He almost had just taken Harry and left thinking the tests couldn't be too important. What he was asked next immediately changed his level of concern though.

"Mr. Potter-"

"James, please."

"As you wish. James, we were able to stabilize him last night. However, whatever curse he was hit with, seems to still be there, we don't know what exactly it did, or does besides from the bleeding uncontrollably. There is still a definite presence of dark magic on his forehead, and without knowing what it was he was hit with, the possibilities of counter curses are quite endless, and the last thing we want is a 16 month old cursed for life. I discussed this with a brain healer and we think it best if we perform a little legillimency to find out what he was hit with, and hopefully reverse it."

"Do you really think that is best?"

"We think that you child should have the best opportunity to grow and not have any problems whatsoever from this."

"Isn't Legillimency dangerous?"

"I assure you it will be performed by our brain Healer and he will be as gentle as can be, to minimize the danger. That being said, it was still a horrible time that your child had witnessed, with the death of his mother. If he understood what events hes watching again, which given his age I doubt he did, he might have a bad reaction to reliving the event."

"Can you do it when hes still asleep?"

"No, the brain has to be fully active to try to get the best results, meaning he has to be awake."

"May I use my pensieve and when the Healer has seen it have the memory?"

"I will have to check with him, but, I don't see that being a problem."

"Ok, Dot!" James called his personal house elf. The Potters had many elves. It was thought that they were the second largest owner of elves in all of British Isles, after only Hogwarts. Most of the elves were general elves that took care of the various properties. Every Potter over the age of 10 chose a personal elf whose sole job was to take care of there master. Before the age of 10 they had an elf that were with them from a baby whose sole job was to help the mother raise the child.

"Yes Master James, what can Dot do for you?"

"I need you to bring my pensieve and then alert the other elves to prepare the House by the Sea. Ok?"

Dot quickly nodded and popped off only to return a moment later with a large bowl with various runes engraved into it. James had seen dumbledores stone one and thought his was way better looking. The bowl itself was a silver colored substance which was actually a combination of white gold and platinum. The base was made of a large clear Diamond that was beautifully carved and had 4 sides and 4 corners. On the 4 sides were carved the family crests of the 4 familys whose sole remaining heir married into the Potter Family. The 4 corners had creatures extending from them looking like beautiful gargoyles, but also served as handles. The creatures were a Dragon, a Griffin, a Pegasus, and a Phoenix. The part that connected the the base base to the basin had what looked liked an iron snake, but was actually obsidian, eating its own tale, an Ouroboros.

James wasn't one to flaunt his wealth, this was commissioned and made for his great-grandfather. It was offered as a gift of peace from a rival family who had started a blood feud. Before the feud was over both sides lost many members, but the other family was nearly all dead before making the offer. James remembered when his father first showed him the pensieve, and told him it's history. He had stressed that, the Potters were not a family proud of their money and lands, they were not proud of their fame, they took pride in their families, they took pride in their honor. That was probably the most important thing he learned from his father.

Not long after Dot had popped off a second time Harry started to stir, and the healer in charge sent a healer in training to get the Brain healer. When he got there, he introduced himself, explained a privacy oath that the medical hospital he had taken to preserve secrecy of the patients. When asked if he would put the memory in the pensieve, and he turned and gazed upon the magnificent basin he openly gawked at it for a few seconds before agreeing.

He then performed the spell. The spell done, the Healer was pale, realizing the implications of what he had seen. He heard his name being called, and turned, remembering where he was and that he wasn't alone. He stated, "I don't believe it. The child survived an AK from he-who-must-not-be-named himself! Not only did he live, I think he sent it right back to him!" From the dumfounded looks he was recieving the others didn't believe him. He quickly put the memory in the pensieve, and the Healer in charge and the trainee both wanted to see. So they asked if they could, after asking if they had the same privacy oath, to which they both said yes, James said they could join him.

After Viewing what happened, James quickly asked if there was any other tests to be done, before he called Dot to take the pensieve to Dumbledore with a note saying:

Albus,

This memory is from Harry, and I cannot believe it myself. If what it indicates is accurate, you should let the world know. That being said, I don't want Harry's name in the paper. He is just a toddler. He doesn't need the pressure of being the hero to our people. Maybe one day the world will know of his part, but I would appreciate if you left him out of it for now. If you have any questions that you think I might be able to answer I will be visiting your office in a few days. For now I have a wife to bury and mourne, and a child to take care of.

James.

With that done he sent Dot on her way. "Well, now we know what the dark magic in him is from. Is there any way to treat it?" James asked.

"Well, the only things I can think of are a few purification rituals, but He cannot do them until he is a teen. I am not sure if their will be any lingering effects of this curse. If you notice any, report it to me immediately. That being said, Harry is stable, and against all odds, healing. You may take him and bury your wife. I wish to offer you my condolences on behalf of the House of Lynch."

James stressed to the healers that it was important they not reveal that Harry become a target from Death Eaters that were still around and he be left in the background.

With the tests done James took Harry and left the hospital. He then took Harry to a muggle store nearby for some daipers and toys, along with enough baby food for a few days. He then hopped on a train bound for Liverpool where they had a small yacht docked to take them to the House by the Sea.


	6. The Burial of a Lover

I don't own characters, or anything really. I think its safe to say I created some of the characters, like Dot and Camile but to be safe I'll not claim any ownership. I have never seen any writers take Harry to the Isle of Man or eventually Ireland, but, thats what I'm doing...

Sorry it took so long to post this, family issues came up, and I was delayed, on top of that, I am still editing chapters 7-10 after which they will be up for your enjoyment. Good day ~FullofThoughts

Chapter 6~ The Burial of a Lover

On the train, the first thing James did was lock the door. He then called Camile, the house elf who had helped Lily with Harry before they went into hiding. She graciously took it upon herself to help with Harry so James could get a bit of sleep after being up and active for nearly 40 hours.

He then called Dot and informed him to get the Yacht prepared for them. They would be meeting it in Liverpool and it would take them to their private dock on the Isle of Man. The Isle of Man is where the Potter Cemetary is. Only those with Potter blood can access the land. Those without cannot access it while living. They would be staying a few days during which the elves would then be in charge of preparing the Manor that overlooks Lough Neagh. After recieving her instructions, Dot popped away. James finally rested his eyes for the rest of the 2 hour train ride.

When he woke, he heard Harry laughing and talking. It was like hearing the voice of an angel. The giggles from his child combatted the sorrow in his soul and even with one that he loved no longer with him, he felt almost complete. He opened his eyes to see his son feeding himself some carrots with a big grin on his face. When Harry saw his father looking at him, he immediately used some magic to launch all the carrots that were left at James. Harry then laughed and ended up spitting the carrots in his mouth at his father.

"Why you little-" he was halted in his steps from the look that harry gave him. It looked completely innocent, like he hadn't just launched pre-masticated carrots onto his father. "You take after your mother too much little man, I wasn't able to get away with anything, she just had to make that face, and nobody would ever suspect her."

It was then that the train started slowing down. Camile was sent to get things ready for the boat trip. From Liverpool to the dock on the Isle of Man if they went as fast as their yacht could go, would take around 3 hours. However, given the comfort of the boat, and the calm seas, they would take it nice and slow, which would allow James to get some proper sleep in the master suite of the yacht. Though James wouldn't admit it he was also reluctant to go there with the cause for the occation. While James would be catching a few hours sleep Camile would watch Harry.

From the train to the yacht was uneventful. James went for the potions store and immediately got some dreamless sleep potion and went to bed leaving the elves to take the steer them home and watch over Harry.

They arrived at the House by the Sea as the family called it. It would have been a great place to hide when they went out into hiding. Not even many house elves could enter the property, as The blood wards were placed not only on Potters, but the master at the time of the placement of the wards, head elf. However powerful the wards were, didn't help though because Lily didn't have Potter blood, and blood wards such as these, didn't make exceptions.

Many Elves in the Potter family were descended from that elf though. From that one elf 600 years ago, there were now 40 elves which served the Potter family, which considering that most elves only have 1 or 2 children during their lifetime, achieving a stable or even diminishing population, is quite a feat. It is out of this family of elves that a Potter always chose there personal elves, and it was for security reasons that they did it, because about 600 years ago, the elf belonging to the head of the Potter family gave some of his lifeblood to secure his master's home. There is still a vial of that blood at the House by the Sea which is safe and secure. The vial would allow another 6 or 7 properties warded this way.

In the Potter families few dozen homes around the world, their are roughly 70 house elves. At almost all of the homes there is at least one descendant from that one elf. The elves not belonging to that bloodline are those that are in love with those that are. They will never be allowed in the 4 properties warded this way. That being said, they are free to procreate and such as long as they maintain the houses. Most older families care little for their elves, The Potters are not like most families. If one of the Potter elves falls in love with an elf not belonging the family they are often bought for top dollar. They are told when they are bonded to the family, they do not need permission to have children and such. As long as no duties are neglected for too long. The only ones not allowed free reign in breeding matters are the personal elves selected by a child at age 10. The Potters have thought it a coming of age ritual. Most of the elves, are bonded to the Ancient House of Potter, only personal elves are bonded to individuals.

They docked in the late evening and stayed on the boat til morning. The boat was magically stabilized so they didn't suffer incessant rocking. This House wasn't overly large, just a few bedrooms and bathrooms, full kitchen, a potions lab, a library dedicated to potions and defensive magic. It was actually magically carved into a cliff face with only 1 wall being accessable to the outside world, but with the inside having everything wood finished and magically lit, even with fake windows that made it look like it was sunny outside, one would never know from inside.

It was actually a beautiful little home, but Potters haven't typically resided in it for long periods of time since it was first built. One of the main reason being that it was somewhat difficult to get to, as there is no floo, and the magic on the Isle prevented both portkey and apparition. The other being that the Potter family cemetary was located only a short distance away, and because of that it was not associated with happy times. It was for this latter reason that they were here. After the Aurors were done with the house, an elf brought her body here to be prepared for burial.

Lily was buried without many words, James was too emotional to speak, and though Harry knew on some level what was happening, he didn't have the words as a child of 16 months didn't have the vocabulary to describe it. As the final bits of dirt were placed over the grave the dirty suddenly sprouted a few dozen white flowers. James wasn't very good at identifying flowers and couldn't be sure if they were, but to him they would always be Lily's. Aside the burial Harry didn't let James cry too much. Whenever James started getting down, Harry interrupted his mood by being silly or something, reminding him there was something worth living for.

On the morning of the third day the elves informed him the Manor on Lough Neagh was ready and so was the yacht. Plans were made and so the yacht was packed up and the freshly broken family started on there way. James decided he would meet the yacht where it docked with a vehicle and from the boat apparated north to Hogsmeade. From there, he went to Hogwarts to meet Dumbledore.


	7. The Meeting part 1

I own nothing... I'm a broke 20-something person who cannot afford to contest ownership of something like this.

Chapter 7~ The Meeting (part 1)

James quickly made his way through the Castle towards the headmasters office, and found that a meeting was already in progress. Most of the order was assembled and discussing the recent demise of the Dark Lord and where to go next. However as soon as he walked in an alarm started going off and he found himself facing a dozen wands that were particularly friendly. It was a dark detector.

"Woah woah woah! Wait a second guys, I'm not dark, you know me! It's me James, Prongs, you have known me for years."

"If you're really you, then why are the dark detectors going off?" Remus questioned.

"What do I have to convince you?" James asked.

Remus and Sirius exchanged looks with Albus and Arthur. "I would say veritaserum but if you are really James and mean us no harm you wouldn't mind swearing an oath." Sirius stated.

"I, James Potter, swear on my life and magic that I don't know why the detectors are going off, but, it is not something I have knowingly done. I mean none of you harm. So mote it be." Once he was finished declaring his loyalties his aura became visible and flashed a blue color. As it faded he was still alive so his magic accepted the oath and proved he was honest.

Mad-eyes magical eye was sweeping him, "He has something in his pocket, that has an aura I've never seen, definitely powerful. I think it was prepared for a dark ritual but never completed."

"I only have a few things in my pocket, both of which I found presumably where V-V-Voldemort fell. One is a ring with a lion on it, the other, I would guess is his wand."

"The wand is fine, probably the Phoenix feather core prevented it from absorbing any dark magic. The ring though, I'm not sure, be careful taking it out of your pocket and let us examine it."

And so he pulled the ring out of his pocket and set it on a cleared off section of the desk. Albus quickly identified the ring as a long lost family ring said to have been forged by Godric Gryffindor himself for his family. He went on to explain that it has thought to have been lost for centuries, and he probably wouldn't have recognize it if it wasn't for the headmasters personal library that dates back to the founders. Only the current headmaster of the school can enter the library, but he cannot remove books from it. Dumbledore then started casting various spells under his breath while waving his wand over it, checking for all sorts of spells. The only recent one he found was the beginning of a very dark spell indeed, the ritual of a horcrux.

"Well my friends, I know there were celebrations the past few days, but if what I am seeing is correct it might have been too soon to celebrate. It seems Voldemort has been tampering in the blackest of magics. Do any of you know what a horcrux is?"

Sirius quickly asked, "Are you telling me he split his soul? My family is dark, and even they frown on such atrocities."

"Yes, I believe so. For those of you that don't know, a horcrux is a spell to prevent people from leaving the mortal plane. They soul, the very life-force of the being keeps them here because part of their soul is anchored here, until the horcruxes are destroyed he can never be fully killed. However, he may be without a body for an indefinite amount of time. The beginning of the spell was cast on this ring, it was never completed. It is a relatively easy reversal, that being said, theres something else that seems to be drawing it to two people in this room. Arthur and James, do you have any idea why its drawn to you? My first thought was because you were in his house as students, but so were many others that are here."

James said, "Well, you said it was made by Gryffindor, for Gryffindors, I know my family is descended from them, and, as Arthur is my cousin a few times removed, could that be the connection?"

Arthurs Eyes bulged at the thought of being descended from Godric himself, as he had no idea. None of the others had any idea of the Potters lineage it seemed from the incredulous looks. Dumbledore was the only one who didn't seem surprised as he saw the crest of Gryffindor on the pensieve James had sent him.

"Why yes, that does seem to be a possibility as the draw seems to be utilising blood magic. It is seeming like it wants to share something with you, a power of some sort. Nothing dark it seems, but I would suggest if you try it on, do it with a healer nearby in case something unexpected happens. For now, lets cancel the beginning of the spell to make it a horcrux and discuss what to do next."

Dumbledore muttered a few spells under his breath and a black smoke started rising up out of it, but it seemed to be fighting Dumbledore step for step. Dumbledore stumbled and seemed to be faltering, which was unexpected as he said it was relatively easy. It wasn't until Fawkes flew down and dropped a tear onto the ring that the ring gave up the fight and Dumbledore, winded sat down. He took a few moments to collect himself and continued his thoughts to the group.

"Ok, now given the fact that Voldemort was getting more and more seemingly foolhardy, before his demise, I would guess that he had other horcruxes. The question is, how many and where?"

"7," Sirius Black automatically said, all eyes locked on him, so he continued. "7 is what he would want, its the most powerful number magically, the real question is how many had he made before he fell, was this number 7 that he was trying to create, or, was this number 2?"

"Thats an interesting theory, and, entirely plausible. What about where? And what?"

"He seemed to like trophies, he always gloated over a particular kills. Given the fact that this one was a relic from a founder, I think its a safe bet that the others are also," Mad-eye said.

"Dumbledore, do you think he would have told his followers? I mean, the rumor was my kid brother got in too deep, and discovered something he wasn't supposed to. He ended up dead and knowing that my family frowned on this type of thing, perhaps he died because of it." Sirius had always had high hopes for his brother, and when he learned Regulus had joined the Death Eaters he knew he would never really talk to him again, but he still cared about him. Maybe this was a stretch but he hoped his brother could have redeemed himself, before his death.

"Well Sirius, I am not sure. It could be a safe bet to assume he discovered this. Is there any way you could know?"

"I think the only person he would have told of fear of being caught, was the house elf that watched over Grimmauld Place. I'm not sure if he would follow my orders, as I was disowned. It is worth a shot though, if theres a slight possibility to get rid of one of these things. KREACHER!"

There was a pop, "Yes, what does the master who broke his poor mothers heart want?" Then he muttered something under his breath that sounded like _'filthy blood traitor'._

Not surprised at all with the warm greeting he recieved from his family's servant, Sirius continued his task. "Kreacher, do you know what Regulus did that caused his death? Was there anything he gave you for either safe keeping or to destroy?"

Now the little house elf looked scared, but his Master asked him a question. He tried to fight it, but his magic forced him to answer. He nodded.


	8. The Meeting part 2

I don't own anything worth mentioning in this prelude to chapter 8, maybe in the prelude to chapter 9 though.

~Chapter 8 The Meeting (part 2)

"Kreacher, tell me what happened leading up to his death."

"Master Regulus came home late one night, said his master had need of a house elf. Master said that Kreacher was going to help. Master Regulus said he was sorry, but he didn't know what was going to happen to Kreacher. Kreacher went to his master's master and was taken to a cliff by the sea, then into a cave. There master's master cut me, and put my blood on a wall, causing it to open up. Inside was a lake inside that reeked of death. In the middle of the lake was an island with a bowl on it. Master's master made me then go get a potion from the place we left, you see the place was warded for most wizard magic, so he couldn't get it himself. When I came back there was a necklace in the bowl, and then he dumped the potion in the bowl. Then we Left. He cast a spell on me, that made me a little light headed, but, his spell didn't work. It was supposed to make me forget, but, not all spells work the same on elves. Kreacher went home. Master Regulus asked a few days later what it was he had me do, and I told him. Master was very intrigued what had been so important to hide it in a cave hidden by death, an ocean, an unknown potion, and a blood sacrifice. He and I went, he ordered me to force the potion down his throat to get to the locket and replace it with one of his own. Kreacher didn't want to continue when Master was screaming at me to stop, but he told me, to disregard anything I was ordered after he started drinking the potion, as it would alter his brain. I just kept forcing him to drink, I sensed the death in the lake moving towards us, but, couldn't do anything about it until I completed my Master's orders. Finally I made it to the necklace and replaced it with Master's necklace, by now the dead were coming onto the island, and I didn't see any other options so I used elven magic to take Master and I home. I tried to get him healthy again, but, the potion was slowly killing him. Master told me to keep trying to destroy the necklace, but don't let it be noticed. Master said if he was going to die, he was going to do it with a bang. Within a few hours Kreacher felt Masters magic leave him."

"Wow, thats quite a story, did you manage to destroy the necklace?" Kreacher shook his head. "Kreacher I order you to go get it, and bring it back here, I promise you we will do everything we can to destroy it."

Kreacher retrieved the necklace and placed it onto the desk not far from Gryffindor's ring. Dumbledore recognized it as a locket forged for Salazar Slytherine, whose shell from the outside was said to be unbreakable. Dumbledore cast a few spells to make sure it was a horcrux, after confirming that there was one there, he confirmed that there was one inside, rather than it being the locket itself.

"The Locket itself belonged to Salazar Slytherine. The horcrux is inside of the locket. It must be opened to destroy the horcrux. Anybody have any ideas of how to open it?"

James, using his Marauder instincts said, "I would have it passworded somehow. Preferably some way that would be impossible to guess. Is it true he was a Parselmouth Albus?"

"I'm afraid so, and thats not exactly a language we can replicate. Our best guess is that it will be impossible to open this. Ok, moving on, any other Ideas? No? Well, I will look in places that were known to be important and continue to research other possible methods of opening this locket. But, I'm not sure we will find any. The only thing I could think of is possibly putting a snake under imperius. In the meantime I would like all of you to get some rest, and spend time with your families. I'll keep you informed if we have any new developments, so for now, this meeting is adjourned."

As everyone prepared to leave James invited Sirius, Remus to the Manor. As a last minute thought, he also invited Mrs. Longbottom and Neville over, to play with Harry, to which she accepted. James thought of asking if the youngest Weasley boy could come over also, but he was always a little weirded out by Arthurs obsession from muggle things and decided to leave him out. If he would ever include him it would be decided it could be done at a later date. He also didn't want Harry to be overwhelmed with new places, and people. He gave Alice a closest floo adress to the Manor which he would be able to pick them up in the morning.

Remus and Sirius were coming with James tonight, and Alice and Neville would come in the morning. They apparated to a garage near Larne and hopped into a car that is left there for transport to and from the yacht, a 1969 Ferrari 365 GT 2+2. James drove to the dock, picked up Harry and drove to the manor, a place he hadn't been in a few years, and of the 4 in the vehicle, James was the only one who had ever been there.


	9. The Manor

Just so you know, if you thought I owned something, you are sadly mistaken. That being said, this manor, and its description, all came from my mind, whether that makes it mine, who knows?

~Chapter 9 The Manor

When the group arrived at the Manor it was late and after a long day so they settled in and went to bed. It had been years since James was at the manor, and Remus and Sirius never had been, so he showed them to there rooms and promised a more thorough tour in the morning.

James was the first to wake up and outside of his room this end of the wing they were in, was a den. He asked a house elf to bring food there and he would wait for his company. A magnificent spread was laid consisting of many fresh berries and bananas, scrambled eggs, toast, muffins of many varieties, sausages. James contemplated his lot in life while he nibbled waiting for his group. He told remembered Alice and neville was coming over some time today and told a house-elf to be ready for her, and alert him when she arrived.

As it turned out, she arrived before Sirius and Remus awoke, but not long after Harry did. James with Harry in tow went to welcome her into his home. He walked up to the main door and stepped out side watching her walk up the drive with Neville in her arms.

The gate that she entered through is one of 3 gates on the property. It was also the only one available to people who have not been keyed into the wards. It was around 20' tall, and made of iron and topped with spikes that go outward to prevent people from climbing over it or so one would think, the wards would prevent any from climbing over even if they made it to the top. The wall surrounding the gates extended all around the property their was made of a smooth marble and was also 20' high all the way around. the entire property was about 20 acres and was seperated into 4 areas.

The south quarter held the manor. The north quarter which was directly behind the manor, had a stable, a running track for the horses kept there. Above the track were 3 golden hoops at either side, obviously a quidditch pitch, nearly regulation size, but not quite. the west quarter held cultivated land for much of the food the manor used and if you looked you could currently see 3 different elves working in the fields. Because this was the largest of the Potter homes it had 5 elves there always, unlike many of the homes 2.

In the east quarter was a massive greenhouse which were actually split into 4 sections inside. The entire greenhouse covered a few acres, the first section near the door was various fruits and vegetation that thrive in a tropical environment. That section is kept hot and moist. The second is seasonal. In it during the summer months you can find various magical plants that can be cultivated in a single season. During the winter many of the foods grown outside in the fields are grown in this section. The third section held magical plants that needed a few seasons to grow before they were ready to be cultivated. The last section had just a few plants in it, but they were the most dangerous of the plants. Many took a many seasons to grow, and if not handled properly could kill the cultivator.

The manor which was made of pinkish brown bricks with layers of yellow bricks ever dozen or so feet. It had many arched windows covering the front of it. from an birds eye view it would look like a cross. From the main entrance where they were currently standing you were standing all you could see was one of the ends of that cross. The main door was in the center of the front of the building and was 12' tall and it arched towards the center, which both swung outwardly. There were two smaller but no less grand doors on the two sides. From what appeared to be behind the house but in all actuality was the center of the cross was a small tower, around 120 feet tall colored with the same bricks but it didn't have any windows until the top. They entered the main door which opened to a magnificent reception hall that was as tall as the house, and you could clearly see 2 balconies above leaving the impression that it was 3 stories tall. James asked Alice and Neville follow and he led them towards through to what was a massive den with a large fireplace. He explained that they were under the tower at this moment in time, he pointed out a set of stairs that would lead into the tower, he then led them toward to the wing which he had stayed in last night, he pointed out one door that looked different than the others, and explained that it had muggle cars and carraiges inside. Every Master of the house has puchased at least one, and there were some from every era. He then led them up a set of stairs that led them to the second floor and found that Sirius and Remus were awake and eating. After getting a few more things to eat and hearing that Alice and Neville had already eaten, James suggested Neville and Harry play in the nursery and be watched by an elf while he show the group the rest of the house.

While Harry and Neville were playing with toys in the nursery James explained that this wing had 2 floors which were almost entirely bedrooms, the bottom floor has the garage and a potions lab and a basic infirmary which at the moment is lacking in various healing potions. He Showed them the wing furthest from the main entryway which they discovered was almost entirely a library with a few couches and a large fireplace. Along one wall there were quite a few large desks. Remus and Alice quickly declared this as there favorite room so far. James then pointed out that the far wall on the second floor was dedicated to healing so Alice could take a look there later. For now, he would show them the rest of the house. Of the building they had seen the Entry wing, the Living quarters, the Library wing which left the Ballroom which took up the last leg of the cross shape. IT had marble columns and was covered in murals and the far wall from the center of the house was entirely glass and had a large patio area overlooking a pond and a garden which hid the greenhouses from view.

The next to last item to show off was the tower. Hames took them up the stairs which led to an empty cylindrical tower with about 4 stairs which he beckoned the others to step on, and said "up" and the stairs magically started moving up. They had a bit of magic that prevented anyone from falling off. They rode the stairs all the way up and entered a large round room that had windows all the way around. James exclaimed that at one time it was a lookout tower for the land. The land used to belong to an old family that was saved by his ancestors, and in repayment they were given this tower and bit of land, which they built around and built up into the grandeur that it is today. James showed off the round room which was a mixture of a lounge and office.

James led the group back to the stairs and said down. It stopped at the bottom of the tower and his guests went to step off, but he told him to wait. He said "Down" and the stairs started inverting and led to the dungeons. It didn't appear to be a dungeon though. The ceiling was enchanted to Look like the sky. There was a training area complete with deuling platform and many weapons. There were spears, shields, bow and arrows, crossbows, and swords of many kinds. There was also a smaller Library than the one found upstairs which was dedicated to dueling using both magical and mundane methods.

With the tour of the house complete he led them back to the main den and with that, he let his friends to explore the house on there own. If they had any problems they were instructed to call an elf. He told Alice that he knows she wants to visit the healing section of the library so, he would keep an eye on Harry and Neville.

Around 4 in the afternoon James remembered that he still had what he thought was voldys wand, and wanted to confirm it was so. He told the group he would be running an errand and Remus volunteered to watch Harry and Neville for a few minutes. James ran off to Ollivanders and confirmed the wand was the wand sold to voldemort, and was destroyed by sword into a few pieces, and fire and then the ashes were scattered in a lake. Then returned home, the entire adventure took just a 20 minutes and he returned to the manor.

All in all the day was successful, Alice asked if she and Neville could return the next day as the library is more extensive than any for the art of healing than she has ever been, and James jokingly said she could move in if she wanted.


	10. Following A Dream

well, if I said I owned something, I could either be a liar or honest. my lawyer told me to say no comment. hah! as if I had a lawyer :P

~Chapter 10 Following A Dream

In the weeks following Alice and Remus were over constantly in the Library. One of the days Neville got sick so Alice took it upon herself to restock the potions cabinet. In her mourning for her diseased husband she threw herself into her studies in an attempt to move on. James however, wasn't busy. He was in a spiraling depression that led him to drinking nightly, often with Sirius. He often left the elves to watch Harry while he went and got plastered. On one of his excursions he came across an old friend who he had played quidditch with at Hogwarts and learned that this friend, Kevin was invited to play Quidditch for the Irish national team. Kevin then remembered they were as yet undecided about one of the chasers, the position that James played. He told him if he wanted the job to show up at the practice the next saturday. It was a tuesday. James whose dream was always to play for the Irish national team since he was at the game they won the cup at in 1968 hoped he could make the most of the opportunity.

In the days between that and the tryout he didn't drink at all, and he tried his best to get back into game shape. If he wasn't sleeping, he was in the training area working out or in the air. Harry was being watched by the elves and Alice for the most part. James wasn't in the shape he was once in come saturday but he was getting there. When he got there he found that he was one of 3 people trying out. One of them was fresh out of Hogwarts, the other was around his age. He learned from Kevin that the others had an invite from the staff for a tryout, but he had put in a very good word. For the tryouts they were put through drills which included passing, catching, and shooting. He was expected to do this while dodging expertly place bludgers. The passing and catching went very well for all players trying out which left the decisions down to the shooting. They were shooting on the Irish National starting keeper, and it was best of 10... James to 7, the one fresh out of Hogwarts also got 7, and the third guy got 6.

The coach was excited it to be this close, so he decided to test there defense, he got his other 2 starters that were already picked and told them to play keep away. The tryout chaser would have to get the quaffle 5 times, and whoever got it the quickest would likely get the spot. By this time both James and his rival were tired, they had been here for a few hours trying their hardest for the spot. The rival went first and it took him around 5 minutes to get the quaffle 5 times... James went and after his first catch he realized almost two minutes were already gone. He took a few breaths and put his heart into the game mentally forsaking all else. He wasn't so much as thinking as anticipating and reacting. He ended up catching his 5th at just before 4 minutes. He just prayed they didn't focus on his worst attempt.

The coaches brought him and his rival together. The then asked if their were any things that could interfere with schedules, and James thought of Harry, but decided he could possibly invite Alice to live with them. If she said no there were always house elves. He hoped use of the Library and Potions lab would be good enough incentive to move in though. After a quick conference between staff and starters, they announed James as the then told the other guy that if anyone proved a wrong decision, or if their was an injury, he would be the replacement, and that he should report to training also. They were both told to report to preseason conditioning starting January 2nd. It was December 1st.

James spent the next month trying to get Alice to agree to move in and in the process they could both try to follow their dreams. He also spent a good portion of the time getting back into shape as it had been a few years since he had played. In that month he put on around 10 lbs, and probably lost 30 lbs of well hidden fat. He studied all the strategy he could and pulled off all of the moves he could find in books, and made a few himself. His favorite was one he dubbed the slingshot, where he would throw an arm around one of the goal poles and close his hand. If done while going fast, and not turning it could probably rip an arm out of socket, or even off, but, going at the right speed, and turning the broom with the spin, it was at least relatively safe.

Finally during boxing day Alice agreed to move in and keep and eye on Harry in exchange she would get the 3rd floor of the living quarters as private quarters, and permission to bring people whenever she liked. She was told the wards are intent wards and the front gate will only lock away those with ill intent.

So, he got his dream job, and was away for most the day, every day, until the season started. Once the Season started in March, he would be gone 3 weeks a month. When he wasn't pursuing his dream, there was no guarantee that he would really be there.

And So ends Part 1 of my new series, the next part should be quite a bit longer... and will focus on harry, and will start when he is 7 and go right up until Hogwarts. Hope you have enjoyed part 1. Part 2 should be up soon but for now, Good day.


	11. Authors Note

Well, the intro to the new story is up... more than just a teaser... but not quite a story.

I was planning on posting more than just it this week, but, I have been quite busy, so, it will happen when it happens, for now, I hope you enjoy the direction I'm taking this...


End file.
